1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to structures and methods of combining coherent electromagnetic radiation, and, in one embodiment, to structures and methods of combining coherent light using electrons in an electron beam and a set of resonant structures that resonate at a frequency higher than a microwave frequency.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is possible to emit a beam of charged particles according to a number of known techniques. Electron beams are currently being used in semiconductor lithography operations, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,981. The abstract of that patent also discloses the use of a “beam retarding system [that] generates a retarding electric potential about the electron beams to decrease the kinetic energy of the electron beams substantially near a substrate.”
An alternate charged particle source includes an ion beam. One such ion beam is a focused ion beam (FIB) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,447 which discloses a method and system for milling. That patent discloses that “The positively biased final lens focuses both the high energy ion beam and the relatively low energy electron beam by functioning as an acceleration lens for the electrons and as a deceleration lens for the ions.” Col. 7, lines 23-27.
Free electron lasers are known. In at least one prior art free electron laser (FEL), very high velocity electrons and magnets are used to make the magnetic field oscillations appear to be very close together during radiation emission. However, the need for high velocity electrons is disadvantageous. U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,534 discloses a FEL and some of the background thereon.